Creative Friends
by TDM1
Summary: This is my interpretation of why dhmis 1 happened and what went through the notepad's head during it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Creativity

One day, a little notepad was laying on the table in the kitchen. She had been for unknown reasons given life that day as soon as it became the 19th of June. She had no idea where she came from or where she is now, all she knew is that her mind was full of creative thoughts and she hoped to be able to share them with somebody. Later when the sun started to rise, some strange characters came in to have breakfast. These consisted of a furry red thing, some yellow dude and a green bird. After they ate, awkwardly quiet and not exchanging any words, they sat there silently. They seemed to be very bored and blank, she sought this opportunity to tell them the wonders of creativity!

She opened her cover revealing she was alive and began to sing, "What's your favorite idea?" The puppets looked at her in surprise. "Mine is being creative!" She continued.  
The yellow one, though a bit puzzled questioned her. "How do you get the idea?" Optimistic and happy to hear one of them interested in her words, she sang gleefully "I just try to think creatively!"

She looked around for examples and the first thing she saw was an orange in a basket and got an idea. "Now when you look at this orange, tell me please what do you see?" She asked hoping for a creative response. "Its just a boring old orange!"  
said the bird. Disappointed in his uncreativity, she mentally cursed to herself, but pulled herself together and did not respond in a negative way. "I see a silly face!" She said. The yellow one responded with "Wow!" This pleased her, she thought to herself that this puppet would probably be her favorite of the bunch.  
She continued singing happily "Walking along and smiling at me."  
The bird then said "I don't see what you mean." And the red one looked a bit confused. She was a little mad at the bird at this point, and decided that anything having to do with him will be deemed uncreative like his soul. She continued sounding as optimistic as possible to hide her anger "Because your not thinking creatively!"

She oppened up to a random page hoping some more creative examples were hidden within. She opened up to a page with colorful lump of yarn and without hesitation got an idea. "Take a look at my hair!" She said. The three responded "Cool!"  
and she felt giddy inside hearing this. "I use my hair to express myself." She continued. The red one responded sarcastically "That sounds really boring..." She was enraged, but still kept her cool and repeated "I use my hair to express myself." She went over to the

window "Now, when you stare at the clouds in the sky, don't you find it exiting?" Then they responded "No." Mentally sighing, she said "Come on take another look!" Like a miracle they finally saw things her way and said "Oh wait, I can see a cat! I can see a hat! I can see a man with a baseball bat! I can see a dog! I can see a frog!  
I can see a ladder leaning on a log!"

She said gleefully and full of hope "I think your getting the hang of it now! Using your minds to have a good time." Then the yellow one painted something and showed it to her saying "I might paint a picture of a clown!" She felt a bit uneasy, not that she hates paintings or anything, but she despised clowns. She then said "Woah there friend you might need to slow down!" Then spawned ink out of nowhere that got all over the paintig ruining it. She felt really bad about it, but that clown just had to go...

She then continued seemingly uncaring about the painting "Here's another good tip."  
They responded "Yeah?" And she continued "On how to be a creative whiz kid, go and collect some leaves and sticks and arange them into your favorite color!" They then proceded to do so, the bird chose "Red!" The red one chose "Blue!" But then there was the yellow guy who said "Green!" She was disappointed, this was the color of that wretched bird, she did not want any association with... Him. So as much as she hated hurting the yellow one's feelings, she held a black x over and said "Green is not a creative color!" He looked down in disappointment hurting her on the inside, but continued excellent at hiding her feelings

"There's one more thing that you need to know before you let your creativity flow... Listen to your heart, listen to the rain,  
listen to the voices in your brain!" She then said in excitement and optimism "Come on guys, LETS GET CREATIVE!"

They then started making crafts and beautiful artsy things, she watched in pleasure as they took her advice and started getting creative. But then, things started getting a bit... Off... They started dancing around and spazzing out like crazy, she was a bit weirded out, but let them be anyway. But then things started getting more crazy, storm clouds formed outside, they mutilated a live pig and used it's entrails for baking a cake, rolled it's heart around in glitter and started screaming in fits of fury. The notepad was frightened, not knowing what is happening and why. She hid closing her eyes and tearing up, waiting for it to all end.

Then suddenly, as soon as it started, it stopped. Everything seemed to be back to normal and she was back on the table. She looked at them silently, feeling pure horror, yet, still maintaining her happy optimistic stature. She then managed to let out one last verse by saying "Now lets all agree,  
to never be creative again." the n closed up. As hard as it was to say that, she had to, she did not want something like that to ever happen again.

She realized that day, there is a such thing as being too creative...


	2. This isn't a Chapter

I deleted all the other chapters except the first one. I've discussed it with a friend and... We decided the first one was good on it's own.


End file.
